His Bedroom
by Viki Carter
Summary: Ginny and Harry steal a moment together inbetween classes. Is it what Ginny expected? One-Shot Smut.


Harry led his girlfriend up the stairs, he dragged her so fast she nearly fell up the first step; as soon as she found her feet again and traveled up a few stairs she realised where he was taking her. There were 8 steps on the steep staircase, leading up to the landing, they were on step 4, 4 steps left, and then another 3 up to his dorm. That was 7 steps in total, well, 6 now, 6 steps, 5, she was going up, up to his bedroom, his BEDroom. She now had 4 more steps to make the biggest decision of her life. They were suddenly on the landing, much to soon for her liking; her hand was getting sweaty, he noticed and grabbed onto her hand a bit more. He pulled her closer as they traveled up to his bedroom. She wanted it, that was her first instinct. 3. She was an arm away from his door. 2. She'd been in his room before, but nothing had ever happened, not really, but she knew this time was different. 1 small step left.

He pushed open the door and they stumbled in, before her foot was even fully on the wooden floor, his lips were wrapped around hers, she slowly started kissing him back, he then he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her more forcefully; she allowed her lips to be carried by his, as he turned her round and almost forcefully pushed her towards his bed. She wanted this, she knew she did, did she? She was 15, he was 16. Age didn't make a difference, and there was no laws against wizard age, traces could be hidden. She landed on the bed, her back on the soft covers, he was on top of her, on his hands and knees. He took his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, her eyes were a pale blue swimming with imagination. The eyes told a lot about how someone was feeling, he could see that she was quite scared but also full of wonder, "do you want to do this?" he gasped, moving his neck to plant a rough kiss on her neck, turning her on even more. It took her a while to answer, did she really want it? Did she really want to lose her virginity so early? She loved him, she really did. He could almost hear the cogs in her brain turning as she weighed up the pros and cons of what was about to happen. He pushed his lips closer to her shoulder, stroking her hair, his lips were quite wet, but also dry, his breath hot against her cold skin. She nodded, it was only a small nod but he felt her neck move against his head.

He looked up at her,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered, a small smirk on her face.  
"I love you." "I love you more" He bent up and kissed her, her lips moving to meet him in a short embrace.  
"How would you know?" He smirked as he moved back to face her.  
"I just do." He brushed his thumbs over the side of her forehead, his fingers playing with her shimmery hair, "You're so beautiful"  
"I'm not"  
"Denying it only makes you more special."  
She turned her head, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, "Stop it."  
Harry carefully cupped his hand around her chin, his fingers were quite rough against her soft skin, but she loved the way he held her now, she felt almost precious, like a bowl of china, he looked her in the eyes and whispered, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."  
Ginny knew he meant it, it was something in his soft, deep voice that gave her the impression that he'd never meant anything more in his life. The way his eyes locked to hers almost made her cry, he meant it, he had honestly just told her what she meant to him, and she didn't know what to say,  
"Why are we still talking?" She said it softly, with a hint of satisfaction in her voice, as if she didn't know why she said it, but was glad she did, she meant it.

Her boyfriend stayed there, motionless, frozen on his hands and knees whilst the love of his life slowly unzipped his jacket, she did it so seductively, a little twinkle in her eye as she played with the zip. Once the jacket was off he pushed his hands down and slowly slipped onto his elbows. He kissed her, not a soft kiss like she had experienced before, a hard, long, meaningfully kiss. She let his tongue slip into her mouth, gently rubbing the roof, sending tingles all around her body. His mouth moved to the other side, his nose brushing again hers, he pushed himself a little more closely to her, his tongue moving all around her mouth. She copied him and moved her tongue into him, she loved these kisses, the sharp little sparks that went shooting around her body like a million fireworks going off at once inside her mouth. She loved the way he made her feel. Harry slowly started to play with the top three buttons on Ginny's blouse, undoing them one by one, so carefully she may not have noticed. She grabbed onto his dark hair and moved her mouth again in order to draw breath, his hair was so soft and silky, her fingers glided over his short black locks easily, her hand moved lower towards his neck. Ginny moved her fingers up and down the shaven hairs on his neck, sending a tickling sensation down Harry's spine, her beautifully manicured fingers playing with the label on his top. She lent up and took off her school tie, oh why did she have to be in her uniform, she hated him seeing her in that heavy dull grey jumper, but he said it made her look "sexy" she smiled through his lips at the thought. The girl rapidly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt, her mouth still holding into Harry's, only breaking the kiss when the ability to take in oxygen became a problem. When the buttons on the shirt finally ended, and the blouse hung loosely on her shoulders, revealing her low, deep red lacy bra. He loved that bra and she knew it. Ginny moved her fingers to pull off the shirt her lover was still wearing, pulling it off his back and over his head, breaking the kiss for a split second until they were back in eachothers arms sharing a passionate kiss. She stroked her hands up and down his naked back, tickling his spine. He moved his hands under her back, she lifted herself off the covers in order to help him, his rough fingers unclasping her bra. She moved her arms and the bra swiftly fell onto her stomach between them. His hand suddenly reached for her plump breast, she got a shock when the cold skin met her own. He moved his hand to play with her boobs, using his fingers to play with her nipples; they suddenly became hard as he continued to play with the skin. She could feel his penis go harder through his clothes, pushing into her crotch. He felt his hand be pulled away from her breast and lowered towards her legs, his fingers brushed against her bare skin, he was pushed past her skirt and up to the top of her thigh. His hand was led to her knickers, he was pushed into them and then felt the grip on his wrist leave. It was up to him now. Her knickers were wet, very wet, he rubbed her clit through the material and felt her arm brush against his bare back. He slipped off her pants to reveal her tight, pink pussy. He started to gently massage her clit with his thumb. She spread her legs as far as they would go under the tightness off her skirt. She cursed in her head and started the trouble of taking off her skirt. As soon as she was free, her legs became more spread and he could feel her better. His fingers moved to the top of her pussy, moving his fingers up and down, in circular motions and even side to side. He loved it, he loved the feeling off her mouth against his grow a little smile as he wracked against the wall of her pussy, he loved the way he could feel her moan under his lips, he loved making her go weak as he hit her g-spot; the schoolgirls back became more arched whenever he did this, pursuing him to press harder. He did as her body asked, occasionally moving his hand down to slip a finger into her, making his fingers more wet. Ginny had read somewhere that women orgasm more quickly with socks on, so she left her knee-high, white school socks on. She was glad she did, the orgasm that soon came over her was intense, it lasted only a short while but her whole body was pumping, her clit bursting, her feet getting bursts of electric as she tensed her body. She reached for his jeans, fiddling with the belt, she tried to undo the buckle but couldn't concentrate, she was focusing on the small orgasm that was taking hold of her body, and the breath of the boy she loved against her neck, the feeling of his hands against her breasts. He lifted himself up to help untie his belt, revealing his bulging six-pack, earned from years of Quidditch; she stroked his chest, her fingers underlining his tight muscles. He undid the belt and started taking off his jeans. Ginny grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her, moving his lips towards hers. He paused, and lifted his head up, a puzzled look on Ginny's face made him go back and kiss her, when she unlocked the kiss he kneeled up and pushed his jeans down. He stood up, making his trousers fall to the floor with a rattle as the metal hit the floor. He was naked apart from his boxers, bright pink. Why did boys were pink boxers, she thought to herself as he brought himself closer to Ginny, a grin on his face as he saw the look of pure pleasure on his girlfriends face.

He had wanted to do this for a long time. He slipped onto the bed next to her, allowing her to climb on top of him. She lay on him, pushing her tits into his body, making his hard cock sit in between them both. She kissed him passionately, rubbing her tongue all over his mouth. Suddenly her tongue pulled away and she started to lick his body, he couldn't see what she was doing, he could only feel the hot, wet sticky substance on him, her saliva tracing is way towards his dick. Ginny reached her destination and looked up, smiling slyly at her boyfriend. He looked at her, a cute smile fixed on his lips, egging her to go on. She loved that smile. She loved him. Everything about him was so...amazing. She let the thoughts swim in and out of her mind as she pushed her tongue over his hard cock, she made her tongue lick up and down the tip. She moved her eyes to take a look at Harry, he was lying on the bed, wincing slightly whenever she licked the very tip of his cock. She opened her mouth wider and placed the tip of his cock into her mouth, her tongue still moving all around his tight skin. She pushed his dick further into her mouth, sucking gently as she pulled him closer towards her. He slowly thrust into her, making her gag a little. She sucked harder on his dick and moved her head closer to him, almost swallowing his whole penis. She sucked harder and felt a little pre-cum come out of him. She moved her mouth up and down his dick, sucking and rubbing her tongue along him. She suddenly felt his body move, and him place his finger into her pussy again. She slowly took her mouth from his dick and looked at him. He had moved to face the wall, lying on his side. She realised what he wanted, she tuned around lay on her side, her feet at his face. She moved her body so his dick was lined with her mouth, and her pussy in line with his. She moved her legs either side of his neck and suddenly felt something wet fall inside her, his tongue moving up and down her wet pussy. She let out a moan of ecstasy as her whole body felt like it was drowning in a deep ocean. Ginny moved her neck to grip onto his penis again. She started to suck more slowly, driving him wild. After about a minute he began to move his tongue faster, and she in turn sucked harder and faster, driving her mouth up and down his big cock.

He felt himself go weak, he knew he was going to cum soon, but he wanted to get inside her first, he had wanted to do this for so long, and judging by it, so had she. He licked up the last of her cum and removed his mouth. She moved to place her legs either side of his body again, her arse in his face. He couldn't resist, he grabbed her pale cheeks and played with them, they were just right, the balance between fat and flesh had been carefully preserved to make them almost perfect. He got lost with his thoughts and came back to the world when he had a sudden rush through his body, as if he had just been electrocuted. He lay still for a while, slowly pushing Ginny's head away from his cock, as much as he was enjoying it. He moved her to face him and kissed her softly on the lips. His hands grabbed onto her waist as he picked her up and slowly placed him beside her. He moved himself and rested up against her. He was ready, he needed to do this, it was now or never. He cupped his hands around her shoulders and pushed himself into her tight pussy, she wasn't as tight as he thought, he went into her quite easily, but you could still tell she was a virgin. She moaned in deep ecstasy.  
"How's that?" he asked her, his cock still deep inside her.  
"Amazing" she moaned, it may have hurt, but she liked it, she couldn't explain, was there any words to describe this feeling? Her back arched as he pushed out and back in again, his arms slipping around her back, rubbing her up and down. Harry kissed the red-haired girl in his arms, he kissed her with passion, pushing his tongue all around her mouth. Her arms rubbed his back as he came out of her again.  
"You ready?" he asked, a playful look on his face.  
"As I'll ever be." He took one last look at her and grabbed onto her waist, he focused all he had on her, he moved away and then quickly plummeted back again, only giving her enough time to open her legs a little wider. She gasped as he came into her, it hurt, it really did, but she felt like it was right, she needed him to do it again, like she couldn't go on until he did it again. He felt the same, and somehow he knew she did too. He followed the same routine, this time thrusting a little harder, she did the same, pushing him right into her vagina, she almost screamed, but there was still a look of joy on her face. One last time he thought, he needed to finish this off, he knew he was close, very close. One last thrust could tip him over the edge. He slowly came out of her, this time leaving the tip of his dick slightly in her soaking wet pussy. He bent down and kissed her, pushing himself into her, he thrust deeper. She felt like her back was breaking, his dick was long, the biggest she'd ever seen, and now that was thrust deep inside her. Suddenly she felt a gush of thick liquid explode inside her, she looked up at Harry, he knew what it was, and so did she. He was about to push himself out of her put she pulled him down by his shoulders, pushing him towards her. She wanted to stay there for a while, to soak in what had just happened, to feel the intense orgasm that came over her, to keep that warm liquid inside of her. They lay there for a few moments, his head on her hot chest, his tongue occasionally nipping out and licking her round breasts.

He could feel every breath she took, he could feel her draw in for breath and let them out, they were both panting in eachothers arms when he realised he'd forgotten something something. The time. He was completely late for Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Snape would _not_ be happy.


End file.
